


2013/05/30 Word of the Day: Wuther

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [31]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/30 Word of the Day: Wuther

**Author's Note:**

> **Wuther**   
>  [To blow fiercely](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/30.html)

It was distressing to be bound to the whims of his teenage body, as Seto Kaiba had more important things to worry about than wet dreams and awkward hard-ons. There were meetings and figures and mergers (oh god, stop it, brain) to deal with and Seto felt as if he didn't have enough time for anything, much less having any available to waste on thinking about a certain attractive, mouthy, infuriating blond.

It was difficult to shut down the part of his brain responsible for such dreams and bodily reactions, but especially so when Joey was in his vicinity.

Case in point: today.

It is warm; summer. It is the last day of school, the time when exams are finally complete. To celebrate, the faculty rewards the student body with an ice cream social.

They mill about the courtyard, eating their ice cream and chatting.

Seto finds it's hard to concentrate on his own treat when he sees Joey, who's just about gone to town on his ice cream cone, licking and sucking the melting, dripping mess. Seto's own cone is forgotten; Seto watches Joey and thinks about blowjobs.

It comes to a point where he has to look away, lest he show his attraction by staring too much or create another awkward predicament that can only be remedied by running to the restroom or shoving his ice cream cone down his pants (which, in foresight, isn't an acceptable solution to that possible outcome).

In one horrible moment he thinks he's been made (he was staring too much, dammit!) because Joey and his friends are walking towards him. Joey, with his brilliant smile and melting, vanilla mess of a cone.

Thankfully, however, they are just being friendly.

"Hey, Kaiba, what are you doing here, all by yourself?"

"Come join us! It's nicer in the shade."

"Um... do you need a napkin?"

He doesn't notice it until it's pointed out to him, but the ice cream is melting down the cone, down the paper, and down his fingers, making a sticky white mess. (The image of this and the one of Joey in his mind does nothing to help matters.)

Someone hands him a napkin and he cleans himself. Then he throws it and the ice cream (as if he was going to eat it anyway) in the trash.

He's pretty sure he hears Joey squawk as he does so, but he's trying not to think about Joey at all.

"See you around, losers."

Joey bristles and that (adorable) act of bravado comes out.

"Hey, jerk! We're just trying to be nice!"

"And you're succeeding brilliantly."

Joey growls.

This is the way Seto covers his tracks. Damage done, he stalks away.


End file.
